


Naptime

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Napping, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sleep Groping, Sleepiness, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing rarely took naps, but when she did, she preferred the couch in the main drawing room instead of the bed. Reason being that if an emergency required her—which happened often, much to her annoyance—she could immediately be ready for action and retaliation. Plus, this room had an enormous fireplace and she loved to read by firelight before slipping off into slumber.And, of course, Alucard knew all of this.Alutegra UST.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT. I REPEAT. EXPERIMENT.
> 
> I don't write dubious consent, but I do admit that this skates towards the line a little bit, and so if that sort of thing offends you, please run along. I want to see if this kind of fic is believable for the two of them and if it still comes across as steamy without crossing the line. I apologize in advance if it offends anyone and am completely willing to remove it should the worst happen. 
> 
> Have care to be open-minded, though. I tried my best to keep them both in character.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing rarely took naps, but when she did, she preferred the couch in the main drawing room instead of the bed. Reason being that if an emergency required her—which happened often, much to her annoyance—she could immediately be ready for action and retaliation. Plus, this room had an enormous fireplace and she loved to read by firelight before slipping off into slumber.

And, of course, Alucard knew all of this.

He phased through the wall with ease, lingering in the shadows at first to do what the No-Life King always did—watch and wait. He let his ears tune in to Integra’s breathing from across the room. The depth of each breath and the way her chest rose and fell meant she was completely asleep. A nefarious smile slipped across the vampire’s lips as he drifted closer soundlessly and flopped down next to her on the suede couch.

She was still sitting upright with a book open in her lap, her head pitched to one side, her ash-blonde hair cascading down one side of her face, the strands stirring each time she exhaled. When she was younger, she was a light sleeper, constantly waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, but now she slept heavier. He’d later found she was susceptible to suggestion thanks to the heavy blanket of sleep she nestled under as an adult.

“You shouldn’t sleep sitting up, master,” Alucard drawled. “You should lie down.”

Integra licked her lips and made a low noise, then toppled over on her side. Her head landed on the vampire’s thigh, scattering her length of hair across his knee, the cushion, and even a little settled near his waist. The sweet perfume of it made his mouth water. He gently slipped her glasses off so she wouldn’t crack them if she happened to roll over—although doing so would put her face in his crotch, and that would be the least of her worries then—and set them on the table for safekeeping. He let his long fingers drift downward towards her temple, tucking the wayward hair behind her ear until her neck was exposed.

Alucard sighed as his crimson eyes spied the smooth perfection of her neck, though to his endless frustration, most of it was covered by her ever-present cravat. She’d learned years ago that the sight of her neck was far more erotic to him than any other part of her body, so she kept it hidden so he couldn’t get distracted. He was only granted the pleasure of seeing it when she slept.

Nimbly, he untied the accursed cloth and slid it free, his lips parting on their own as her tanned skin revealed itself to him. Hunger roiled through him in a suffocating wave, laced with lust. He’d never dare to steal a single drop of blood from her, but he fantasized about it—her waking up with him on top of her, his tongue laving her virgin skin, bespelling her with his powers so that it didn’t hurt but rather felt like unparalleled sweet relief. Hell, both of them could use a release at this point. Killing gave him the greatest of enjoyments, but it had been quite some time since he tasted flesh rather than just blood.

He trailed his gloved fingertips down the ridges and lines of her throat, closing his eyes to listen to the tiny noises she made in response. Her breathing picked up a bit, drawing his attention to the swell of her breasts. Oho. Now there was a new target.

He guided one finger inside her blouse, popping the first button free. The firelight illuminated a bare inch of firm skin. No sight of her knickers just yet, but he could get there before she woke up and undoubtedly shot him in the face. Alucard certainly thought it would be worth being locked in his coffin for a week, so he continued with the next button, and the one after that, and the one after that, until at long last he could see the delicious curves of her breasts.

A shuddering breath escaped Integra as the air hit her soft skin and Alucard inhaled deeply, repressing yet another scalding wave of desire. He may have been a murderous scoundrel, but he had a code, and that did not include ravaging the woman. If it ever happened, it would be consensual. Still, his blood roared through him to do something to relieve the aching hunger inside him, so he picked up a curling lock of her hair and gently drew it down the curved line of her cleavage.

Integra squirmed, her brows bunching in a frown as it tickled her skin. He bit the edge of his lips, caught between laughter and arousal at her reaction. He continued toying with her until she swatted at the dangling hair as if it were a fly. That same hand brushed over the spot above her heart before settling on her rib cage and he licked his lips as he beheld the flat surface. Her pulse beat in his ears like it was his own, and maybe it was in a way. Just one little taste would satisfy him. Just one.

Forgetting himself, the Count leaned across his mistress enough to lay the barest of kisses on her chest. His hot breath caused goosebumps to arise and his tongue playfully darted out to soothe them.

“What are you doing, Alucard?”

His eyes flew open. He tilted his head to see the upside down visage of Integra, except her blue eyes were aimed straight at him.

 _Ah, hell,_ the vampire sighed to himself. _You had to get greedy, and now you’ve been caught._

He straightened up slowly, adopting a cautious expression. “I was…trying to relax you.”

Integra glanced down at her half-open shirt. “So I see.”

She sat up and he readied himself to sink through the floor to the basement where he’d be spending a week at the least. “And what of you?”

The fact that a question came out of her mouth instead of several thousand curses made the vampire’s bright crimson eyes go wide. “Pardon?”

“You were trying to relax me and you got yourself worked up, Count.”

She turned towards him without bothering to button her blouse, and the movement gave him an even better view of her full breasts cushioned so perfectly by her brassiere. He opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but then she made it quite clear by reaching over and cupping his sizable erection. That one touch sent fire crawling over every single inch of him and exploded stars behind his blood-red eyes. His hands balled into fists and it took the entire depth of his self-control not to throw her down on the floor that very second and fuck her into oblivion.

“Master,” he breathed, his voice so deep with arousal he was certain he’d damaged his own vocal chords. He couldn’t finish the sentence. Hell, he could barely remember his English with her slender fingers atop his lower body.

Matters worsened as she crawled over until she straddled his lap, leaving that same infuriating hand over his cock and settling the other on his shoulder, bringing them face to face.

“I’m not as heavy a sleeper as you think, Alucard,” she said, fixing him with a heated gaze. “I know you come in here and try to suggest things to me while I nap. I’ve known for a while.”

He summoned all the oxygen he could find in order to speak. “Why did you allow this?”

“Curiosity, I suppose,” she said in a casual tone, as if she weren’t touching him in ways he’d only dreamt about on those cold nights in his coffin. “I wanted to see how far you’d let yourself go.”

“And is this my punishment?”

“Yes,” she whispered, leaning in enough that the rounded tips of her breasts skimmed his wide chest, making him twitch beneath her hands. “You took advantage of me and so I will take advantage of you. Is that not fair?”

Alucard gripped the couch cushions on either side of him with both hands, swallowing hard. “I don’t suppose apologizing would make a difference?”

A husky laugh escaped her. “You aren’t the least bit sorry for what you did; only that you’ve been caught.”

“True enough, but I did nothing so bold to you. This is disproportionate retribution.”

He made a strangled sound as she began rubbing him through his trousers. “That is untrue. You’ve been doing this for weeks and I just now caught you. I have to make you see the error of your ways. How else will you learn?”

His gloved fingers dug even harder into the couch and he heard a sharp crack. “Master. My control is not without boundaries.”

She met his gaze with a challenging arrogance. “Neither is mine.”

The sheer heat and haughtiness in her tone made him arch against her without thought, pushing into her palm, searching for release. At last, a tint of anger slipped into his voice at her cruelty.

“I will not be held responsible for what happens if you continue in this manner.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me, Alucard?”

He stilled, forgetting to breathe entirely at her slightly wounded yet irritated pitch. “Ask what?”

“You’ve been pent up for weeks. Do you need my permission to indulge your sexual desires elsewhere? If you’ve gotten this bad, all you had to do was say something. I have no qualms if you need to relieve yourself with other women as long as they are not harmed.”

“Because I don’t want other women,” he snarled, grabbing her hips and slamming her down on him in one quick vicious movement that drove a startled moan from her.

“If my desires were so simple, I’d have sated them long ago, you blind, foolish woman,” he rasped, shoving his face into her neck and licking a wet line across her delicate skin. “I have tried before to be satisfied with beautiful faceless women. It does not slake my hunger. It has always been you, Integra. You deny me again and again and I wallow in my own self-destructive need for you. Not just your blood or your body, but _you_. You will not have a monster in your bed, and so I am forced to find ever more desperate ways to tame myself.”

She gripped his shoulders to the bruising point, her cheeks flushed as she felt him slowly grinding himself between her legs, the friction causing her own body to react. He squeezed her waist harder still and kissed her neck voraciously, sucking her throat between his soft lips, never allowing one of those razor-sharp fangs to pierce her skin, yet they scraped against it every so often. She’d worn away a layer of his control with her punishment and she knew that if she asserted herself enough, she might be able to untangle herself from him, but the sensations racing through her nerves were heavenly. Her studies in biology and human anatomy taught her the facts, but she never knew it could feel this good to have a handsome, virile man below her, all but begging to take her. He was hot and hard and thick and she felt herself melting at her center.

“Alucard,” she gasped out as his face descended towards her chest and his absurdly long tongue slipped between her breasts. He reached and tore her shirt open in one single motion before opening his cavernous mouth enough to cover her right breast, bra and all. The heat nearly set her skin aflame. He worked the tip of his tongue beneath the cup and it grazed her nipple, sending shudders spiraling down her spine. He stroked the small of her back and dragged his gloved hands up and down the length in rhythm to his rising and falling hips, simulating the devilish act he longed to engage her in. His breath came in harsh, heavy gulps as he picked up speed, bringing her down against the head of him again and again, shooting sweet bolts of pleasure through her relentlessly. She couldn’t think straight. She could only feel him building the two of them towards something incredible, as insane as it was.

Lost to her, Alucard yanked the hem of her bra down enough to reveal her bare breasts and sucked each one in turn with fervor, one hand locked on her rib cage to hold her upright, the other clamped down on her hip, guiding her into his animalistic thrusting. A purely male growl rolled up his chest as he surged up into her over and over, and she started trembling as her body felt the effects of his advances stimulating her just as closely to the edge. She couldn’t deny him any longer. She wanted it just as badly. Integra cursed her weakened resolve and threaded her fingers through his wild hair, clutching him to her as she catapulted over the precipice to climax with a sharp cry.

Alucard froze in place as he felt her body convulse above him in the throes of an orgasm and shivered, moaning hotly with his lips still wrapped around her breast. His great frame shuddered beneath hers as he met his release finally, exhaling his master’s name as it flooded through him. Such pleasure. He’d never experienced it before. He drowned in it and couldn’t have asked for a sweeter death.

Slowly, the two of them floated down from their high, but didn’t disengage just yet. Integra rarely allowed anyone to touch her, must less hold her, but she stayed put, resting her chin on the crown of his head, caressing his ears with her thumbs almost affectionately. Alucard had wrapped his sinewy arms around her waist and showed no signs of wanting to be released.

Just like always.

FIN


End file.
